greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Chthos-Chthas Chthatis
History Origin Chthos-Chthas Chthatis was a relatively new Green Lantern, assigned to patrol Space Sector 73 alongside his partner Sendrina. He hailed from the planet Chthistos in the Chthalonia System. Chthos-Chthas was assigned to rescue the daughter of a prominent politician, who had been kidnapped by the Children of the White Lobe. He tracked the kidnappers to Ranx the Sentient City, a living metropolis floating in deep space. Ranx was a dangerous entity and had no love for the Green Lantern Corps. Chthos reported his situation to Oa, and was ordered to hold his position until backup could arrive. With his partner Sendrina occupied with a turf war near the Osiris Cluster, Lantern Administrator Salaak sent Guy Gardner to aid Chthos. Gardner was not happy with this assignment. He was already annoyed over the fact that Salaak had been repeatedly ignoring his requests for shore leave. He grew even more irritable over being assigned to "babysit" Chthos. By the time Guy rendezvoused with the Green Lantern, he was in a foul mood. It did not improve by meeting Chthos. Help from Guy Gardner Red hued with a bulbous build, Chthos was an intelligent but talkative Lantern who had a tendency to use ten words when one would suffice. Despite the fact that Chthos treated him with respect, Guy could barely tolerate Chthos' superfluous speech and unusual smell. Like all members of his race, Chthos possessed exceptional eyesight but a poor sense of smell. Guy repeated pointed this out to Chthos, making numerous cracks about the Lantern's unpleasant odor. Chthos seemed oblivious to Guy's insults and was happy to have an Honor Guard backing him up. As Guy led the way, the two Lanterns entered Ranx in pursuit of the kidnappers. Ranx immediately detected their presence and went on the offensive, trying to kill the intruders. When the Lanterns located Ranx' central brain, Guy severed some of the City's nerve endings, threatening to shut Ranx down completely unless it provided them with the location of the kidnapped child. Ranx gave in to Gardner's threats and directed the Lanterns to their targets hidden within Ranx' sewer system. Guy was surprised to find that the baby-like creature they encountered was the kidnapper and not the victim. Rather than face capture; the lobe spawn committed suicide by detonating a blink bomb. Chthos and Gardner were able to raise their shields before it detonated, but the blast upset Ranx digestive system. The two Lanterns and the rescued girl were all "vomited" out of Ranx. Disgusted and annoyed, Guy left Chthos to handle the job of returning the child to her parents. As the two Lanterns parted, Chthos thanked Guy for his help, while Gardner graciously suggested that Chthos take a bath. Sinestro Corps War When Sinestro raised an army of yellow ringed warriors, he recruited Ranx. Sinestro had the city expanded and armed, until it was a virtual fortress capable of battling Mogo the planetary Green Lantern. When a Green Lantern dies, it is Mogo that guides the Lantern's ring as it searches for a worthy bearer. A master tactician, Sinestro knew that, without Mogo, the Corps would be unable to replace those Lanterns that had fallen in battle. The bloodthirsty Arkillo led an army of thousands, spearheaded by Ranx, in an attack meant to destroy Mogo. Chthos-Chthas Chthatis was among those Lanterns led by Kilowog that were sent to defend Mogo. The two Corps battled relentlessly, however, the Green Lanterns were taking heavy losses. Although Corps regulations prevented a Green Lantern from taking a life, the Sinestro Corps had no such restrictions. When Kilowog was informed of Chthos' experiences on Ranx, he pressed Chthos for intelligence on the city's threat level and weapons capability. Chthos' wordy response was cut off quickly by Kilowog, who wanted a quick and simple answer. Chthos looked up at Ranx and realized the Sinestro Corps' plan. He turned to Kilowog and simply stated, "Gravity disruptors". Ranx possessed gravity disruptors which could cut deep into Mogo's crust, allowing the Children of the White Lobe to detonate a blink bomb in Mogo's core. The explosion would cause a chain reaction that would destroy the planet. Kilowog ordered a force to attack Ranx and stop the city before it could penetrate Mogo's core. Meanwhile, Brik was ordered to take her team into Mogo's crust to take out any lobe spawn that threatened to explode. Chthos was among those Lanterns sent to infiltrate Ranx. The Corps made their way through a myriad of defenses until they reached Ranx' central "brain" manned by Enkafos, the Sinestro Corps tactician. Ranx recognized Chthos from their earlier encounter, which prompted Enkafos to target the Lantern. Chthos leaped at his attacker, but was struck point blank by a yellow blast of energy before he could reach Enkafos. Death Chthos was killed instantly by the blast. He would be the last victim Enkafos or Ranx ever claimed. Moments after Chthos death, the Guardians issued a new law authorizing the use of lethal force against the Sinestro Corps. The message transmitted to every corpsman’s ring: "lethal force is authorized". With the playing fields leveled, Sodam Yat constructed a scimitar and avenged Chthos, decapitating Enkafos before the stunned villain could even react. The Lanterns fought their way out of Ranx, killing any opposition they encountered. Yat stayed behind to overload Ranx, causing the city to explode and eliminating the threat to Mogo. With Ranx destroyed and lethal force authorized, the Sinestro Corps had sustained its first loss. The war would come to an end soon in a final battle waged on Earth. Chthos' partner Sendrina took his death hard, and blamed herself for not being at his side when he died. She has dedicated herself to eradicating the Children of the White Lobe in honor of her fallen partner. Chthos was instrumental in stopping Ranx and saving Mogo from destruction. His memory survives in the Crypts of Oa where he stands alongside his fellow fallen Lanterns. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Former: *Black Lantern Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former: *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Upon completing his training, Chthos was partnered with a fellow Green Lantern named Sendrina. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Chthos-Chthas_Chthatis_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/chthos-chthas-chthatis/29-49782/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members